Nurarihyon no mago fanfic - Megumi Nura
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: Megumi Nura is the older sister of Rikuo and unlike him, she only has 1/6 yokai blood in her. Read as she embarks on an adventure with her family and friends, learning to cope with her yokai self and make the right choices to help those who are in need, especially her little brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Daddy! Mummy! Do you like my picture I drew?!" A little 2 year old girl asked her father, running up to him with her drawing clutched to her tiny hands while her long black hair flew around in the breeze.

"Your drawing is beautiful, Megumi-chan!" Her mother told her and she grinned in happiness.

"Ah, Megumi-chan, do you think you'll become an artist one day when you grow up?" Megumi's father asked her with a small smile, patting the beaming girl's hair.

"Yup! I'll keep drawing and when I become really good, I'll start drawing you two and myself and um and others too!" Megumi exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. But all of a sudden, her mother gave a whimper and looked as though she was in pain.

"Rihan... It's the baby..." She whispered and the couple left.

"Hey Kubinashi-kun, think you could look after Megumi for a little while? She'll probably get upset that we have to go do something, she really likes company." Rihan told a bright blond haired neck less boy who looked as though he was in his late teens, so said boy went to see Rihan's daughter who was frowning because her parents had left her alone.

"Hi Megumi-chan, how are you today?" Kubinashi asked her and she smiled brightly once again like before.

"Hello Kubinashi-kun! I feel very happy 'cause I just finished this picture! Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks really good Megumi-chan. You should try drawing portraits of people sometime soon? Then you can become the best at drawing, couldn't you?" Kubinashi encouraged the small child who laughed and nodded with a determined look in her bright yellow innocent eyes.

"Yup! I already told mummy and daddy that I'd draw them! I'll draw you too and maybe even the baby soon!" She replied loudly and the two carried on talking, both happily until they heard news of Megumi's mother being okay and that the baby was well too. Kubinashi took Megumi with him to see her parents and the new baby who was introduced as Rikuo by Rihan; who told them that he liked the name and felt it suited his son.

"He's so noisy...!" Megumi complained quietly and her mother giggled.

"Megumi-chan, your little brother will calm down soon, don't worry. Anyway, you were quite loud yourself back when you first arrived!" Her mother scolded her jokingly, hugging Megumi who hugged back and the little girl cheered up as she was then allowed to pick Rikuo up to hug him too.

A few years later, Megumi who was 6 years old, her father and little 4 year old brother, Rikuo were walking around in the garden. Her younger brother had happened to find a girl who looked Megumi's age and they got on well, Rikuo was running ahead of the other three in excitement that we were all going to have a family day rather than worrying about their clan and other plain normal humans. Megumi was lagging behind a bit as unlike her younger brother, she preferred to look around and doodle in her notepad what she found. It was her favourite hobby to do when she was bored which was most of the time as everyone back at home was more focused on Rikuo than her, especially since she only had 1/6 of Yokai blood whilst her younger brother had 1/4, so his Yokai form could stay out much longer than hers. Megumi's eyes wandered to her father and the black haired girl in front of her, a few meters ahead and felt a weird aura coming from the girl. All of a sudden, the 6 year old noticed the girl was holding something behind her back which she picked from a bush... a sword?! The woman started screaming as she attempted stabbing Rihan, but something... or someone pushed her out of the way, knocking her out in the progress, that was Megumi. The little girl growled in anger and made sure the lady was not awake.

"Daddy!" Rikuo said as he ran back up to Rihan who was breathing heavily, well more like he could barely breath at all. Megumi straight away ran up and kneeled with her brother in front of their father before getting Rikuo to help the elder lie down straight on his back.

"I hope this works..." Megumi whispered as she held both her hands out onto her father's wound. Rihan's eyes widened as Megumi and Rikuo saw a golden light flash from the girl's hands then in seconds the blood was cleared up but the wound was still hurting Rihan a lot. Nobody knew if her healing would save him yet though...

"Rikuo, help me pick up dad, we need to take him home and we can get Grandpa or someone to get rid of that lady!" Megumi ordered her brother who complied with a nod, so the two slowly carried their dad back home which luckily wasn't too far away.

"What the heck happened to Rihan-sama?!" One of the Yokai who lived in their house asked with wide eyes and shouted annoyingly loud. Some more Yokais appeared to see what the yelling was about and all of their jaws dropped.

"Let me help you get him inside, Megumi-chan." Kubinashi appeared and Rikuo let go, Megumi silently said thank you and they got her father inside and laid him on the floor, making sure there were some cushions there too so he would be more comfortable.

"Um... Kubinashi-kun... Would you be able to join me quickly to get rid of a lady... she was the one who caused this problem and all I could do to stop her was knock her out... Please? In case she tries waking up and hurting my dad again?" Megumi asked while staring at her father but she turned to Kubinashi when she heard him gasp.

"OK. Let's go quickly then!" He said in a hurry as he left the girl who blinked twice before she realised she had to run to catch up with him and found that he had tried to get some help as another yokai who was stronger than both of them joined.

"Daddy... are you OK?" Rikuo came into the room where his father was resting in, but he also met with his Grandpa who was looking over Rihan.

"Ah Rikuo my dear grandson! Thank you for protecting Rihan from whatever happened out there!" Nurarihyon said with a proud smile to Rikuo who sweat dropped.

"Um Grandpa, it was Megumi-nee-chan (Sister) who saved daddy, not me... You should thank her..." Rikuo told his grandfather who sighed and frowned.

"Ah OK... Where is that girl anyway?" Nurarihyon asked Rikuo who shrugged and then Wakana arrived at the room with a bowl of soup which was for Rihan though he was still asleep.

"I saw Kubinashi and Megumi leave to the gardens and overheard that they were going to quickly take care of something which I have a strong feeling is connected to Rihan..." She told the two males before sitting beside Rihan and gently waking him up.

…

"Thanks for helping me Kubinashi-kun, we should get back now and see how my dad's doing." Megumi said to her friend as they made their way back home after disposing the body of Rihan's first wife which they also found out had been dead for years but came back for some weird reason.

"... I wonder if my healing actually saved him... he still looked like he was going to leave forever..." Megumi whispered as she looked at the ground whilst walking, pain cracked in her voice. Kubinashi put a hand on her shoulder so she looked up at him, his face full of concern.

"Megumi-chan, you did what you could. Don't worry, you did something any other person would not do when it came to that. Anyone else would just watch and cry, you didn't..." He told her and Megumi attempted a small smile.

"I guess... well we're home now, maybe I can talk to my dad? See ya..." She said as they approached their home and Kubinashi went to see some of the other Yokai like Yuki-onna who looked like she was annoying Rikuo or something?

Meanwhile, Megumi walked into the room her father was in and noticed her Grandfather there too. The two men were talking about something so Megumi frowned as they looked over to her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two... I just wanted to see how you were doing dad..." She apologized but her father smiled and shook his head slowly.

"It's okay Megumi-chan, I needed to have a small chat with you anyway." He replied and her Grandfather left so Megumi suddenly thought it would be serious. "Thank you for trying to heal me after that encounter with... Yamabuki. It is just that... I understand that you tried your best and that did stop me from going... but for now I might need to have a break from being head of our clan-"

"What?!" Megumi nearly shouted but covered her mouth in shock and confusion, "But dad, you're really strong, can't you recover in like no time?" She asked quickly and Rihan reached his hand over to hers.

"I'm not strong enough for that though, after all, it was a Yokai weapon; Nenekirimaru and not just some ordinary one. I may also not recover for quite a while since I'm a half yokai and I'm also half human, so getting struck in the chest has really weakened me. But don't get too upset over me dear, because at least I am not dead thanks to you healing the wounds a bit. Just go on and enjoy life will you Megumi-chan." Rihan told his daughter with a warm smile who gave him a massive hug, fresh tears rolling down her face and dropped onto Rihan's Yukata. The girl then stood up and said goodbye before leaving, yet she stopped at the door and asked a question,

"Hey dad, who will the third heir be? I won't tell anyone I promise..."

"...I think both my old man and I agree that the third heir will... please don't get upset but, your brother Rikuo since he has one quarter of Yokai blood in him while you have one sixth." Rihan replied unsure of what her reaction would be.

"OK, that is good for him. I won't let myself become jealous of him, instead I will be his big sister who will make sure he is safe and I will help him in any tough situations." Was the left thing Rihan heard his daughter say before she left the room.

(This was about 4 pages :) alot of the chapters I swear have like 6 pages though XD ~Chloe)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 4 years since Rihan Nura was almost murdered by his old wife and he was slowly recovering, sadly not quick enough though so his father, Nurarihyon had to be in control of the Nura Clan again for a while until Rikuo Nura, Rihan's son would be ready to become the third leader of the Nura Clan. Anyway Megumi is now 10 years old while her younger brother Rikuo is 8. As Rikuo wanted to feel more human whilst living with the Nura Clan, he began a year or so ago attending a school in Ukiyoe Town; which was within the Nura Clan's Territory.

Moving on swiftly, today was the day in which Megumi would start attending the school too as she wanted to keep the promise to her father about protecting her younger brother as much as she could. So the two siblings were walking to the bus stop and Megumi sighed when she found that the bus was already there waiting, before Rikuo ran ahead of her up to a girl who looked like she was his friend.

"Rikuo! You're late. The bus is already here." The girl scolded him as if she was his mother. Megumi then got onto the bus after them and sat in a free place on her own, watching the scenery go past as the bus began moving. She took out her sketchbook to start trying to draw anything she saw. There were some Sakura trees, some local stores, parks and adults who looked like they might be going to work. There were a couple more stops in other parts of the town and at one stop, the bus became almost full so a girl who looked around Megumi's age asked to sit next to her and she nodded before continuing her drawing.

"...That drawing looks well nice!" The girl said quietly out of nowhere, Megumi blinked before looking at her and she looked back with a friendly smile so she had to do the gesture back, "Um sorry, you must be new at our school? I'm Ami Okamoto, what's your name?" She began conversation so Megumi closed the notebook and turned to her.

"I am Megumi Nura and it is nice to meet you Okamoto-san." She said formerly and Ami giggled.

"You don't have to be so formal! Just call me Ami-chan and are you Rikuo's sister or something because you have the same surname?!" Ami asked while moving around on her seat a bit trying to get more comfortable.

"Yeah we are. I'm his older sister and today I'll be starting 5th Grade since I am 10 years old." Megumi replied to her possibly new friend Ami.

"Cool! I'm 10 too and in 5th Grade! Yay, we can hang out together in all of our lessons! You can meet my other friends too if you'd like?" Ami said enthusiastically with a grin causing the other to smile back happily with an OK.

Meanwhile, Kana noticed Rikuo looking at the black haired girl every few minutes.

"Um Rikuo, how come you keep looking at those two girls for?" She asked and Rikuo looked at her before smiling.

"The girl with the long black hair is my older sister, Megumi! She's starting today and also if you're wondering, we don't look very much alike 'cos she gets more of her looks from our father while I get my brown hair and eyes from our mother! Also I should get her to meet you today at lunch or something!" Rikuo answered the girl excitedly while Kana giggled a bit at his hyper mood.

"OK, that would be fun." Kana replied with a soft small smile and after a few more minutes the bus arrived at their school so everyone got off.

Skipping time to the end of the school day, Rikuo had never got Kana or anyone else to meet his big sister because he got upset from a lesson where some male students did a presentation on how Yokais do not exist at all. Whilst Megumi had met the rest of Ami's friends who were all nice and friendly. Megumi also sat with Ami on the school bus home but when the bus started leaving, she realized that her brother never got on.

"Ugh... I think Rikuo just missed the bus... Well hopefully he'll get home some other way." She told Ami with a sigh before taking out her notebook and doodling pictures of Sakura flowers.

*CRASH!*

Everyone yelped and screamed as the bus crashed into something, Megumi and Ami quickly went to check the younger kids as the bus did not have any seatbelts.

A couple of people were knocked out cold so the two 10 year old girls put them each on two chairs away from where the bus got damaged the most, otherwise nobody got seriously injured to their relief. Megumi noticed Rikuo's friends all staring out of the window with worry, so she checked too and found... found Yokai! A whole group and one she could easily recognise because they'd usually come to the Nura mansion for meetings with her grandfather! The windows were mostly broken so you could hear the yokai surrounding the bus from a short distance, they were saying something about the third heir? Rikuo?! But he wasn't on this bus! All of a sudden, she noticed one of the other in the group mention her! Though luckily they never said her name in case the kids on the bus overheard as she knew that Rikuo didn't want his human friends to find out he was a quarter yokai, even the third heir of a yokai clan too!

The yokai began to approach the school bus until a group of... other yokai appeared and Megumi's eyes brightened when she realised it was the Nura Clan!

"Look master! We found them and they're all alive!" One of the Yokai from the Nura Clan said happily and a short boy with long white hair like Megumi's father Rihan appeared. Who was he? Megumi had wondered with confusion.

All of the yokai began fighting and the bad yokais were soon gone except for a couple along with the leader. Ami and Megumi quickly got everyone out of the bus and the white haired boy walked up to them all with the clan following behind.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said to the group of students although his eyes were glancing at Megumi, before turning back to the enemy leader who Megumi finally found out was Gagoze and as one of the enemy's members tried attacking the white haired boy, he got stopped by some red strings coming from Kubinashi!

Megumi told the 8 year old kids to turn away as she noticed Kubinashi strangle the enemy to death and when all of Gagoze's yokais were defeated and killed, Gagoze tried attacking the kids when the white haired boy stopped him and attacked him with his sword.

"-A yokai who takes pleasure in killing the weak, could never be the leader of this dark world..." The white haired boy began saying, "-I will certainly become the third supreme commander!... -...I will be the lord of Pandemonium and every last yokai will follow me in my Night Parade of a hundred Demons!" The boy announced before slicing Gagoze in half! He then stood up proud before out of nowhere collapsing... He quickly went out of view as the Nura clan crowded around him so Ami, Megumi and some other 10 year old people helped the younger kids out to the police and parents who were all waiting impatiently. Surprisingly for Megumi, she had walked through the crowd to leave when someone called her name and she turned to the voice to see an adult with long black hair tied up in a long ponytail and a big fringe which covered their right eye.

"Dad?" She asked confusedly and he grinned with a nod, the two began walking home and as it was more quieter now she asked some questions.

"Hey dad... You know where I was, when the Nura Clan arrived, do you know who the white haired boy was? He said that he was going to be the third leader of our clan and I remember you telling me that Rikuo was going to be the third leader...?" For some unknown reason to Megumi, her father smiled at her.

"That white haired boy... he must have been Rikuo's Yokai. He had come out tonight because some of the yokai at our house would not listen to a human, only a yokai." Rihan explained to her easily and she frowned.

"Well... I wish I could say thank you to him... I'm pretty sure all of his friends who were also on that school bus would really like to thank him, but what I wonder... is whether his yokai self will appear again soon? I mean he only appeared finally today and Rikuo usually prefers to stay 'normal' and human doesn't he?" Megumi asked with curiosity.

"Don't worry about it, Megumi-chan. His yokai may appear again, it's up to Rikuo himself though, of what he'll do when he is older. As you are his big sister, you should try and help him make the right choices, OK?" Her father replied so she nodded before they arrived home.

4 years later...

It had seemed like decades to the Nura Clan and Megumi since Rikuo's yokai had appeared and he never did for the next 4 years after the bus crash. Megumi still wanted to thank the Yokai and Rihan was also now able to walk around out of out of the house into town although some yokai had to keep watch of him if he got in trouble or something.

This morning it was a school day for Rikuo and Megumi, by the way since the two were now 12 and 14 year old they were in Middle School so they had a school uniform this time which was kind of simple, well for Rikuo...

"Hey Megumi-chan! You've got the collar wrong! Here lemme fix it for you quickly!" Rikuo told his older sister who sighed.

"Really? What idiot made this pointless ugly outfit!" Megumi complained while Rikuo laughed at her in amusement.

"OK... done. Now let's get to school before we're late for our classes!" He said, dragging his sister and running out of their home.

"Rikuo! Megumi! I haven't finished your lunch yet!" Their mother appeared with a frown on her lips.

"Don't worry! We'll buy something from the school canteen!" Megumi told her and Rikuo nodded before the two attempted leaving again, but people kept holding them up!

(Nearly four pages again! :) ~Chloe)


	3. Chapter 3

(Meep! ._. sorry this chapter is so flipping short! 1 page .;;) BTW to my friend in Media Studies, this is where I got the idea for our vampire tv episode lmao XD

"I just lost control... It just happened!" Megumi heard a yell from Rikuo. She was sitting with Kubinashi and Yuki-onna when her younger brother shouted out. He started going on about wanting to just be a normal human being which made Megumi sigh and stand up.

"Wait up Rikuo!" She said as she quickly caught up with him and walked by his side. He frowned and sighed himself.

"I'm just not the same person I used to be anymore, but they won't understand..." He said quietly and his sister bit her lip.

"Rikuo... Just don't worry about it. Hopefully they'll stop bothering you now after what you said to them. They'll just have to find someone else who will willingly do that job instead of you?" Megumi suggested and he shrugged his shoulders before turning around and shouting,

"Come on, Karasu-tengu! You're following me to school now?!" Megumi cringed and so did the person who was behind them. It turned out to just be Kana and she yelled back at him.

"Ugh! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"N-no! I'm really sorry!" He replied, suddenly scared. But before anything else could happen, another one of Rikuo's friends appeared, giving him a massive hug and Megumi noticed her other friends in close distance.

"Later Rikuo!" She told her little brother before running off to see her friends.

…

"I just HAVE to meet him again. That's why I'm searching high and low for him!" Kiyotsugu announced to Rikuo and the people in the class. Rikuo stuttered as he reacted unhappily to the boy's sudden change in thought, a few years ago Kiyotsugu had not believed in yokai at all!

"...You're going to the abandoned school building?" Rikuo asked when they brought it up.

"Yes Rikuo! Because there is a high chance that there may be yokai hiding there!" Kiyotsugu's best friend replied before adding, "We're going tonight! ...You should totally bring your sister ha ha!" He whispered and Rikuo glared at him until he thought,

'Wait... If Megumi-chan joins us, then she would be able to help me make sure the others don't encounter any yokai!' So at the end of the school day Rikuo asked and everyone of them all met up at dusk. Walking inside the dark empty building, the group followed Kiyotsugu around to places like the Art Studio.

Megumi looked at Rikuo who had Kana practically attached to him, so she went to see if there were any yokai. She found one who she didn't recognise at all so she quickly locked them in a cupboard before anyone could see. The group then left that room and looked at other ones. Only then did Megumi realise that Yuki-onna and Aotabo were with them.

"Wait!" Rikuo shouted as he ran to catch up with Kiyotsugu would entered another room. Megumi peeked in behind them and gasped because in front of them all there was a group of yokai eating something! Running past them, she picked up a broomstick which was in the room and while Rikuo tried getting the others away, she attempted to attack the yokai with the help of the two disguised yokai from her clan.

In a matter of minutes, they got rid of the bad yokai and ran outside along with Rikuo who still had Kana attached to him. Yuki-onna and Aotabo then began talking to Rikuo until they realised that Kana was still awake unlike Kiyotsugu and his friend who fainted in surprise and shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Megumi got home a few minutes earlier than her little brother as she knew some short cuts around the town.

"Hey Megumi-chan." Kubinashi greeted her and held out his hand. At first she was confused until she noticed he had some candy in his hand. "The Zen group are visiting right now, they gave everyone candy as a gift and I thought I'd save you at least one."

"Aw thanks Kubinashi-kun!" She replied with a smile and hugged him quickly. "So, do you have any idea why Zen is here?" Megumi asked Kubinashi who shrugged.

"Probably to talk to young master... He's already spoken to First and Second leaders earlier while you were both at school." He answered not too surely.

"...Grandpa! Don't tell me you stole that!" The two suddenly heard a shout which came from inside the house.

"Ugh... what's Rikuo yelling about now...?" She groaned in annoyance and the two teenagers went to the entrance to see Rikuo strangling their grandpa.

"Rikuo!" Everyone turned to Megumi, "they got the candy as a gift because the Zen Group came to visit." She told him and he replied with a 'eh?'. Walking up to them, Megumi got Rikuo to let go of their grandpa and Kubinashi escorted the two to where Zen, the leader of the Zen group was. Megumi stayed outside with Kubinashi, Yuki-onna and the other yokai who were spying on the conversation between Rikuo and Zen.

"What business does he have with young master?" One yokai asked the others.

"Rikuo, Zen and I used to play as children." Megumi answered quietly.

"Yeah... they must have a lot to talk about then." Yuki-onna whispered and Megumi nodded.

"Hey! All of you pipe down!" Rikuo suddenly shouted and the group all cringed a bit.

"...I'm gonna see dad. You lot listen to Rikuo and I think it would be nice if you gave them some privacy." Megumi stated before leaving the group.

"She was listening in too though!" A yokai made a comment and an object was thrown at them.

Rihan was still kept in his bedroom at the house as the yokai sword hurt him enough so that he could only walk far before wanting to go back to sleep or fainting.

"Good afternoon dad," Megumi greeted her father who was awake and sitting up in his bed, "how are you feeling today?"

"Afternoon Megumi... I'm fine. How was school?" He replied although he looked like he only woke up from sleep as his hair was a mess.

"It was boring like usual," He chuckled and she added, "well the other day was more interesting... By that I mean, I went with Rikuo and his friends to this abandoned part of our school because for some reason Rikuo made friends with some guys who want to find yokai and yeah... I wouldn't be very surprised if the next thing would be them all wanting to come here! (A/N: Oh so ironic...)" Megumi told her father while rolling her eyes with a grin. The two talked for a few minutes longer until Megumi decided to leave to go to bed as she had school the next day.

The next morning, Megumi woke up a bit late so she quickly had a shower and got dressed before going to see what was for breakfast... What she saw though was not anything she expected at all. Her brother was sat in front of a massive dish of fish and all of the yokai were in the room watching him. Everyone was saying that the master awakened? Megumi sighed and walked right up to her brother, seeing that he was annoyed and very confused at the yokai, she got him to leave with her to school, she planned to talk to him on the way.

"Look guys! Rikuo obviously doesn't remember and he doesn't like big parties so early in the freaking morning!" She shouted at the group who cringed in fear before the two teenagers left the house. "...So Rikuo, what _did_happen last night?" She asked as she looked at him sternly causing him to frown.

"Well... I remember going out to try and find Zen as I had been a bit rude and I wanted to apologise because he came all this way to our house to find out that I honestly just want to stay as a normal human being. When I found him, Karasu-tengu and I saw that he was in trouble. I tried defending him but suddenly I blacked out... Then... last night... I haven't told anyone else this yet! But I-i had a dream where I was in the garden and on the big Sakura tree... a man was there sitting on it...?" Rikuo spoke quietly.

"What did that man look like, Rikuo?"

"He... he had long white hair and under the white hair there was black... and he also wore the blue yukata that's mine... He had these creepy red eyes too. Do you know him?" Rikuo slowly said before asking his older sister a question.

"Yeah, he's your yokai form!" She answered and his eyes widened in shock, "but don't worry. For some reason he can only come out at night right now so you don't need to get worried about him appearing when you're with your friends!" Megumi told him quickly so he relaxed.

"I can't escape this all really, can I?" He whispered, his voice sounding a bit pained but his sister put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Rikuo, I know that you can't escape it or whatever, but while you ignore grandpa and the others about becoming third heir, your yokai did save your friends those years ago. If what I think you're really worried about is right, then I'll tell you this: Your yokai is still you, maybe he has a different appearance and stuff, but he is still as nice and thoughtful as you. 4 years ago when the yokai in our clan would not listen to you, your yokai self appeared as he wanted to save your friends too. What I think you should try, is try to become the third leader and unlike grandpa, you can lead the yokai to not hurt others and just stay around in the night or something?" She suggested and her brother had a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging and staring at the pavement.

"None of the yokai will listen to that though... I just don't know. I want to be human, be normal like everyone else in this world. I don't like being troubled like this..." Rikuo's voice cracked a bit and his sister sighed before she stopped walking and hugged her younger brother. (I love sweet scenes lmao)

"Ugh, don't worry Rikuo. Let's just stop talking about it for now, OK? You wouldn't want your friends to find out why you're crying would you?" She whispered before letting go of him and taking his hand while walking again to school. There she quickly got him a tissue and wiped his eyes before leaving him with a couple more and meeting up with her friends.

"Hey Tsurara-chan," Megumi whispered just while she was leaving, "please don't remind Rikuo of this morning and yesterday or whatever. Just make sure he doesn't get in trouble." She instructed the Yuki-Onna who nodded not so surely.

So later on after school, Megumi walked home on her own. Tsurara had told Megumi that she would be going with Rikuo to a friend's house...

"Hey Megumi-chan!" She heard Ami shout from across the street.

"Oh hi Ami-chan, I thought you said you were going to your grandma's house today?" She asked the girl who quickly ran across the street to Megumi.

"Oh yeah, well my Grandma moved into the local Retirement home which happens to be closer to where you live, though not too close... Um anyway, sorry I totally forgot to tell you!" Ami apologised and explained while Megumi smiled.

"That's alright, ah well I'm turning this corner, are you?" Megumi asked and her friend shook their head, "OK, later then! I'll see you at school." They said goodbyes before Megumi turned the corner and walked up to her house to see something very unexpected...

"What the hell?" She said loudly but none of the yokai listened to her as they all appeared... drunk? She neared to the house and heard someone say about it being the celebration of Rikuo's transformation. "Oh no... He's gonna get seriously angry at this... and I only managed to make him forget about this problem this morning..." She grumbled to herself before finding one of the yokai forcing Kubinashi to drink a bottle of alcohol. (A/N: He has no neck so where the hell would the alcohol go?!)

"A handsome yokai like you is our ticket to getting the ladies!" The yokai said to Kubinashi who looked shocked as he tried to get away. So Megumi walked up to them and helped Kubinashi who thanked her. Megumi took him outside and frowned.

"Really? Why the hell is everyone drinking sake for? They must know that Ri-" Megumi got cut off as the two heard a yell.

"My classmates are all coming over on Sunday!"

"...I wonder how you guys are all gonna hide that day then?" Megumi thought out loud.

"What's all that ruckus about? I was just trying to rest." Rihan appeared, walking up next to his daughter.

"Oh hey dad. Well Rikuo just came home from seeing his friends and all of the yokai are drunk. Also Rikuo's friends are coming over on Sunday so you might have to hide along with the other yokai, unless you turn into your human form if you can..." Megumi informed her father hurriedly before going to find Rikuo and talking to him about Sunday.

A few days later when it actually was Sunday, Rikuo and Megumi were both informing every yokai about the day.

"This is a Yokai house though! And we're supposed to be feared by humans! They can't just suddenly walk into our house!" A yokai yelled at Rikuo who bit his lip.

"Shut up! As Rikuo-kun said, his friends will be here in a moment and since he is the third heir, that makes him at a higher rank than all of you so you better co-operate with him!" Megumi suddenly turned the rest of the yelling into silence.

"...Yeah. Megumi has a point and also if it interests you lot at all, there is one girl who is the descendant of an onmyoji." Rikuo pointed out making everyone, even Megumi go "What?!" and then the doorbell rang.

"Shoo!" Megumi told the yokai who disappeared within seconds and once the place was cleared, Rikuo and Megumi walked up to the gate and the brother opened it a bit so that the two could see the group.

"Sorry I took so long, I just had to do something quickly" Rikuo apologised.

"You really are slow, Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu complained, "Hurry up and give us a tour!" Rikuo let the group in and Megumi appeared really unsure because of the 'Onmyoji'.

"M-megumi-chan?!" Rikuo's blond haired friend said confused and surprised.

"Hey," Megumi said to them all then turned to Rikuo as everyone walked through the gate, "Rikuo, I'll get the cushions out for you lot to sit on..." Megumi told her brother before going straight to the main hall and getting the cushions out of a cupboard. Once she was done, Rikuo and his friends arrived and took their seats while Megumi went to her bedroom, took her sketchpad and a pencil before going outside and walking to the big Sakura tree. Taking a seat in front of it, she opened her sketchpad and began drawing a picture of her favourite tree.

…

But after an hour when she finally finished it... she still felt like adding something else. So she let her hand do the work and in the end it turned out to... to be her little brother's yokai self? He was wearing Rikuo's blue yukata, even though it was not coloured she just knew that she would make it blue later on and he sat on the Sakura tree with his face turned towards the person looking at the picture, a genuine smile on his lips and... well Megumi felt, no she **knew** she had to colour this in! Quickly running through a short cut to her bedroom, she collected the colouring pencils and sprinted back to her drawing to colour the picture in and make it look really nice. She used three different types of pinks to define the Sakura tree, a couple of browns and black for the tree bark, a light baby blue for the sky, a dark and light blue and black accompanied with white for the yokai's clothes and hair. A dark red, light red and white to make the eyes stand out the most and to top it all off for the yokai, shades of peach and orange were used to shade his skin. Megumi sighed in happiness at her latest piece of art. 'I do wonder why I suddenly drew Rikuo's yokai though?' She thought to herself and was about to get up and leave when she noticed Rikuo's friends walking around without Rikuo himself.

"I thought I felt a powerful super natural presence somewhere..." The new girl said quietly and Megumi frowned at her. But before she could see or hear anything else happen, they all went back inside again, so Megumi relaxed again and carried on walking to her bedroom.

After an hour, Megumi found most of the yokai in the main hall as Rikuo's friends had gone home. Sitting next to Rikuo, she noticed he had his head on his knees as though he was exhausted.

"You alright, Rikuo-kun?" She asked him and he nodded, suddenly trying to act as though he was perfectly fine.

"I'm OK don't worry... I'm just... I guess a bit tired from making sure none of my friends especially Yura-chan found any yokai..." Rikuo told his older sister and then the two heard Tsurara talking.

"Ao! Kuro! Welcome home! Dinner's all ready!" She said and Rikuo sweat dropped.

"She sure cheered up once Kekain left..." He said aloud, making Megumi chuckle before leaving the main hall. Megumi sighed and headed for her room when she found Rikuo suddenly running off somewhere.

"Rikuo? What's up?" She asked her younger sibling who looked troubled.

"My friends are in trouble! Kana-chan and Yura-chan have been kidnapped!" He replied and continued running with Megumi following behind him worriedly. A small mouse would talk to Rikuo and told him where they would find the two girls, so following his directions the two soon found themselves in front of a night club.

"Rikuo... are you sure about this?" Megumi asked and he nodded, determined to help his human friends. 'But the yokai in our clan might not like it at all if he gets hurt or something...' She thought with a concerned frown. 'Well, since Aotabo and Yuki-onna aren't here... I'll look after Rikuo!' But before she could act, the two were out of nowhere knocked unconscious.

Megumi next woke up in a completely different place... a dark room.

"Ugh... where the heck am I?" She grumbled and tried moving around until she felt something or someone next to her. "...Kana?" She asked as she saw an outline of the girl's face. Then some curtains randomly opened and at first Megumi had to blink a couple of times because of the sudden light before focusing and finding Rikuo along with some men.

"Rikuo?!" She yelled and he yelled back, attempting to run up to the cage Megumi and his friends were in, but one of the men kicked him back and they started telling him that he would have to declare to every yokai that he will back down from taking the title of the third.

"If you don't send the message to every clan leader all over the nation tonight! Then I'll kill your friends and sister at dawn!"

(Holy crap! 5 pages! I improved lmao XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Megumi had been awake for who knows how long now and being stuck in a cage was really uncomfortable. Not having eaten since lunch time the previous day, she was starving and grumbled in a corner in annoyance along with her empty stomach.

"Ienaga?! ...Nura?!" Yura gasped, looking around the cage.

"Yura, you're awake! That's good, I thought I was going to go insane in this freaking cage!" Megumi said unhappily and Kana woke up too.

"Hey Onmyoji girl... How does it feel knowing you'll be executed under neon lights?" The blond haired guy which Megumi recognised from the other day asked as he sat on a golden throne.

"E-executed?" Yura stammered in shock while Kana and Megumi glanced at each other confusedly.

"That's right. That "Third Supreme Commander" brat has broken his promise." Megumi's eyes widened and she thought, 'B-but Rikuo wouldn't really just ditch us would he?! He should be here by now, with the rest of our clan kicking these creepy guys' asses!'

"...Well, it's just about time... Not that it matters if he shows up." The blond announced with a stupid smirk that made Megumi want to rip his head off.

The cage was opened and the men walked inside like they were in a candy store. One of them somehow turned into a rat and strode up towards the girls. One attacked Megumi who tried furiously defending herself yet failed as the enemy bit into her wrist, making her shriek in pain.

"Someone! Help us!" Yura screamed, tears in her eyes as the rats neared to her and Kana too. Even though Megumi's wrist was being broken by a rat, her eyes brightened up when she noticed a familiar group at the entrance! The rats left the cage and locked it before talking to the group, the Nura Clan and led by Rikuo! His yokai form! Aotabo appeared by the cage in seconds and absolutely wrecked it whilst Kubinashi used his strings to bring Yura, Megumi and Kana over to him to safety. Megumi thanked him quietly and he looked worriedly at her wrist.

"Megumi-chan... your wrist has been pretty much eaten, we should get home right now to fix it!" Kubinashi whispered in case Yura or Kana heard, but they luckily didn't.

"Don't worry, I'll just heal it later, but for now I think I have a napkin in one of my pockets somewhere..." Looking through her trouser pockets, she got out a small white napkin and wrapped it around her bleeding wrist before looking back at Kubinashi who helped the three girls get out of the building while the rest of the yokai all fought.

So after a few minutes of waiting, Megumi noticed that all of the yokai were gone except for Rikuo, the white haired yokai form. Yura exchanged a few words with Rikuo and he left with Kubinashi while Megumi turned to Kana and Yura.

"Will you two be okay now with walking home? It's nearly dawn so you'd probably want a big breakfast or something." She asked them and they nodded, "I'll see you two at school then, bye!" She told them before the girls walked away and Megumi could leave knowing they were now safe from any other weird yokai. Walking through the dark streets that were only lit by the occasional street light, Megumi's bright yellow eyes skimmed over the road and pavement searching for her brother and Kubnashi, hoping they were waiting for her so she wouldn't have to walk home on her own. As she was thinking that, the blond haired floating head of Kubinashi appeared going up to Megumi.

"Hey Kubinashi-kun!" She greeted him with a grin while catching his head.

"Hey! Lemme go!" He complained since his body was somewhere else.

"So where is my little bro and your body?" Megumi asked as they began walking, Kubinashi leading since she had let go of him.

"We're just up there, not too far. We'll need to get back home quick anyway, your brother will need a lot of sleep when he goes back into human form you know!" Kubinashi said with a small chuckle.

"Uh huh, I'll need to sleep too because right now I feel like dying! I was far too hungry to sleep back in that flipping cage! I'm so glad Rikuo didn't ditch his friends and sister!" The black haired girl complained before pausing to yawn loudly making Kubinashi laugh until they reached to Rikuo and Kubinashi's body. So while his head went back on top of his body, Megumi turned to her brother who was still in his yokai form, "Um hey Rikuo!..." Although he was still her brother at heart, Megumi felt like he was still a bit of a stranger... She didn't really know what to do so Kubinashi broke the silence.

"We should get back now before the sun rises so you both can rest though I doubt you two should really bother going to school after what just happened." He suggested and Rikuo nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah! Hey white haired Rikuo... Uh sorry I'm not sure what I should call you... I just wanted to say thanks for saving Yura, Kana-chan and me tonight! And also for a few years ago when Gagoze and his group tried attacking your human friends and I..." Megumi quietly thanked the yokai Rikuo who smiled softly at her. She bit her lip and told herself off in her head before saying, "Ugh I shouldn't treat you like some stranger! Sorry ha ha... You're still my little brother, you're Rikuo!" She said while laughing a bit to herself embarrassed before hugging Rikuo, shocking him a bit before he relaxed and hugged his sister back. Kubinashi watched in amusement at the odd siblings' interaction before they all continued going home.

When they all got home, both Rikuo and Megumi decided to just call in absent from school. While Megumi just wanted lots of food, drink and sleep, Rikuo had gotten himself a massive fever, so Kejoro, Kubinashi and some other yokai were helping around to look after Rikuo while Megumi sat with her brother watching over him along with their father who still could only go so far around the place. Zen arrived at some point with some medicine before talking to Rikuo.

"You really are pathetic in the daytime. So all that aggression made you ill?"

"...I don't want to hear that from you, Zen. You're the one who is seriously ill here. I still... owe you." Rikuo replied with a concerned frown.

"I expected to see you transformed... then morning comes, and everything's back where we started." Zen complained quietly in annoyance but Rihan stopped him by speaking and making Zen realise he was actually in the same room as him too.

"Zen, Rikuo has only transformed into his yokai form about 3 times now. Of course his yokai form won't be able to stay out very long, but if you leave Rikuo to practice, over time he should become more capable of staying in his yokai form longer. It's what happened for me, I'm half yokai and half human, but nowadays I'm fully capable of staying in yokai form and I can change back to a human whenever I want as well." Zen frowned but nodded as understanding. (A/N: Ha ha, basically wrote down my own answer to Zen's complaint XD)

"Come on Lord Zen... Lord Rikuo needs some rest." Kejoro said to Zen, "Shouldn't you be lying down as well?" Zen gave a pfft sound and replied that his house was still being rebuilt so he couldn't right now before turning to the clock.

"It's four o'clock. The meeting is starting soon, I'm taking off... See you later, Rikuo." Zen said before walking to the door and everyone in the room except for Zen noticed Yuki-onna rushing up to the building. She practically ran over Zen and Megumi quickly ran over to help him while Yuki-onna began begging for forgiveness as nobody told her about Rikuo and Megumi being at home today.

"Hey Tsurara! At least you didn't make Rikuo's friends very suspicious! Anyway, I think you should really apologise to Zen who you trampled on rather than Rikuo!" Megumi scolded the snow woman who did as ordered. Zen attempted leaving again and was now safe so he carried on walking to the meeting while Megumi glanced at her father to see that he looked tired so she walked with him and made sure that he would rest for a couple of hours.

Walking back to Rikuo's room, Megumi noticed Rikuo's human friends were around and she nearly burst out laughing at her younger brother because for some odd reason, practically an iceberg was sitting on top of his head. He stared at her, the expression on his face begging that she took it off of his head. So after chuckling a little, she moved the iceberg to one side and helped Rikuo sit up, sitting down next to him. Kana suggested putting the bag of ice away in the kitchen and went to hold the door open when Tsurara opened the door. She was nearly going to call Rikuo master when she saw Kana instead and it shocked her enough that she dropped the cup of tea, making it smash on the ground.

"Oi Tsurara! Watch what you drop!" Megumi suddenly told the yuki-onna off and she cringed before cleaning the broken cup up and discarding it in the kitchen before joining Rikuo and his school friends.

"A-are you OK, M-megumi?" Rikuo stuttered at his older sister who frowned but put on a calm smile.

"Sorry bro... I'm just tired and it can make me snappy." Megumi apologised and quickly took the ice bag to the kitchen, along the way she also apologised to Tsurara before returning to Rikuo and helping him drink his tea slowly. Megumi didn't bother listening to Rikuo's friends, until she heard them say about a place called Mt Nejireme.

After a couple of hours, Rikuo's friends had left to go home and pack for the trip to that mountain. Both Rikuo and Megumi had asked Kiyotsugu if Megumi could come along and after trying to make many reasons did he finally let her.

"Hey Kana-chan? Do you um know what a normal girl would bring on a trip?" Rikuo asked Kana on the phone. Behind Rikuo was Tsurara who was currently packing her backpack full of bags of ice.

"Eh? What would a normal girl bring on a trip?" Kana repeated what he stupidly said. Suddenly both heard a massive laugh that came from neither Rikuo nor Kana.

"Rikuo! How about you avoid asking such bizarre and creepy questions to your female friend? Maybe see your sister once in a while, hm?! Have you never thought that maybe your older sister Megumi might know the answer?" Megumi said to her brother over the phone. Right now Megumi was in her father's room, she had just checked up on him and found the phone, so she decided to annoy Rikuo after hearing him on it. Kana giggled on the phone and Rihan chuckled while Megumi quickly wrote down a proper list of what a girl should bring on a trip.

"Yeah Rikuo, your sister has a good point. Anyway, you still make no sense right now, I mean why are you asking me what a girl would bring on a trip? Your sister seems to know already..." Kana told Rikuo who cringed, not knowing how to reply until Megumi saved him.

"Eh, he just assumes a lot of stuff, like he knows everything and I don't. A lot of guys are like that, you see Kana ha ha. Anyway, Rikuo and I'll see you and the others tomorrow OK? Bye!" Megumi ended the phone conversation and laughed to herself, "See ya later dad, I'm just gonna give Tsurara this list. Knowing her, all that could be in her bag right now could be ice cubes!" The girl told her father who nodded, so she quickly went to find the Yuki-onna and Rikuo.

"That... was kind of embarrassing..." Rikuo said quietly with a pout and Megumi pat him on the back with a grin before going up to Tsurara and giving her the list.

"Make sure you have everything on here and if you _have _to, then you can bring some ice. But you definitely need a change of clothes and underwear. You also need to bring a hairbrush along with a flash light and some shampoo and conditioner if you want to wash your hair at any point... Then well the rest is on this list!" Megumi informed Tsurara.

So, the very next day, Rikuo, Megumi and Tsurara were all on a train to their destination. At the moment, Kiyotsugu got them all to play a card game where if you got the most powerful yokai card then you would be a winner and the person who has the least powerful yokai card loses and pays for food from the snack cart which would come around the train at some points during the ride.

"Heh heh... I win again." Rikuo said after winning at least twenty games as Shima stated. Megumi yawned and stared out of the window while Rikuo decided to buy people snacks since the cart arrived.

"Hey sis? Do you want any snacks?" Rikuo asked her when he noticed she wasn't speaking much.

"Ah, I'm fine." She replied before going back to staring out of the window but her phone beeped so she checked it to find a text message from Ami, asking if she was busy today and Megumi replied with _soz! wiv my lil bro + his friends on a trip 4 holiday :P see u another day k? (A/N: Megumi fails at making her own friends lol XD)_

"Hey! We're here everyone!" Kiyotsugu yelled with happiness and the group got off of the train. After an hour of Kiyotsugu leading the way to the mountain, the girls began complaining.

"What's with this?! It's mountains all the way!" The Maki shouted at Kiyotsugu who yelled back at her.

"Of course it is! We're training!"

"My legs hurt!" Torii groaned.

"I'm not carrying anyone!" Megumi announced and some more comments were said until Yura found a shrine. Everyone began calling it a Umewakamaru Shrine.

"You found it more quickly than I thought you would. I knew I could expect great things from the Kiyouji Paranormal Patrol!" A grubby looking man said and everyone turned to look at him. He definitely shouted out weird creepy nerd guy with his appearance and Megumi glanced at her little brother who stared too. Kiyotsugu talked to the weird man and they led everyone soon to a place where there were some rocks so that they could sit down to rest from the long walk. The man began telling a story about the yokai on the mountain and after a few minutes they set off again.

"Tsurara... This place... may be a bit dangerous." Rikuo warned Tsurara who got worried and began trying out her phone to see if there was any service, but seeing none she moaned.

"Well Tsurara, course they'll be no service in this freaking forest. But don't worry, we have the guys and Yura to help us if we get into any trouble." Megumi told the girl, giving a look at Rikuo as a clue that when she said boys she meant him before they all arrived at Kiyotsugu's Vacation home. The creepy guy left and Kiyotsugu showed the rest places in the building like the hot springs which most of the girls except for Tsurara and Megumi went in.

"Hey sis... don't tell the others but me, Kiyotsugu, Shima and Tsurara are going to check out the forest for yokai. Please look after the others?" Her brother asked her while everyone else walked ahead.

"Yeah, of course Rikuo! I'll see you lot later then." Megumi replied with a smile before waving her brother later as the four left. Megumi then went to watching everyone else in the hot springs when she noted Kana was thinking a lot and being extremely quiet.

"Um I think I'm going to go find Rikuo and the others..." She finally spoke and got out of the water, walking off inside whilst Megumi suddenly cringed in pain. 'What the?' She thought to herself, feeling her blood boil out of nowhere.

"I'll go find Kana and ask what's up! You lot be careful, OK?" She told the girls and ran inside. She slowly began losing her vision, everything was going so blurry and her blood boiled so much that she began hallucinating! A transparent figure which replicated her stood in front of her. They held out a hand and began speaking softly to her.

"Megumi... Please grab my hand now and do not fear, I am your yokai form and I'm asking to appear now in order to save your friends and you too." The ghost informed Megumi who nearly fell, until she reached forward to grab the girl's hand and they combined.

Megumi's hair grew longer and instead of falling down her waist more, it stuck up like her father's hairstyle except she had a female figure. Her outfit changed from a normal teenager's t-shirt, hoodie and jeans with trainers into a dark green patternless kimono with Geta brown sandals and green skinny leggings plus a long also black shirt.

"I need to find a weapon." She whispered to herself before walking through the vacation home, hoping that Kiyotsugu kept some katanas somewhere. Luckily she found a couple and took one. Suddenly she heard cries come from outside, so she quickly ran outside to find Yura using shikigami against some yokai while Torii and Maki were hiding behind a bush near the security room. Glancing around the walls, Megumi found a button and pressed it, making the security room door open. Dragging the two girls inside of it, she told them to stay there before walking up to Yura who stared in shock and surprise.

"Ah ha ha!" They both looked up at a boy who had a skull on his head so that you could not see his face, "You must be third heir's sister! My master once told me about you! How you are the supreme commander's granddaughter who is only 1/6th yokai! Ha ha! That's petty!" The boy shouted ignorantly as Yura gasped, unsure as to what she should do as an Onmyoji.

"Oi kid, quit it! You should leave everyone here alone now!" Megumi yelled at the boy as she jumped up onto the fence he stood on. Blinking after being caught off guard, he frowned and tried attacking her, but she defended herself quickly and swung the katana, swiftly getting him and causing the boy to fall off of the fence. She followed him and Yura caught up with the two to call out another shikigami but the boy got his yokai to attack her and Megumi had to sprint quickly to catch Yura from a big fall but they all got into the water and Yura's two other friends were clinging on to Yura and Megumi.

"He's attached strings to your friends..." Megumi whispered in annoyance as another yokai tried to attack them... until it got stopped. Megumi quickly got Yura, Torii, Maki and herself out of the hot springs before looking up at a group of birds who she realised was the Karasu-tengu family.

"...Master is not here... But that yokai... is that second commander?" One of them asked the other.

"No... That isn't him, can't you tell? It is a woman! Actually, it might even be second commander's daughter but..."

"But she looks nothing like herself, has she finally gotten her yokai form?!"

"It appears so. We must inform first and second commander of this!"

Meanwhile, Megumi took Yura, Maki and Torii to the vacation house where she put them all in their own beds and herself in one too before falling asleep in her human form.

The next morning, Megumi woke up in her normal clothes and was still in the vacation home. Getting out of bed, she fixed her hair and left the room after noting that nobody else was asleep anymore.

"Megumi! You're awake!" She heard Rikuo say in happiness as he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"OK! OK! Calm down, I didn't die or anything you know." Megumi replied after blinking a couple of times out of surprise since she still wasn't fully awake yet.

"Yeah... I understand, sorry. I just got worried because according to Kekain and the others, you went off to try and talk to Kana while they suddenly got attacked by yokai... and when I got back here with the other three, we all found you asleep in your bed so we left you alone to rest." Rikuo replied with a frown but his older sister smiled at him.

"Don't worry Rikuo! All of us are fine thanks to Kekain-san and Karasu-tengu's family," She explained quietly in case anyone else heard her, "anyway... would I be able to get myself some breakfast now?" Megumi asked and her sibling nodded hurriedly and she followed him to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Ah! Good morning Megumi-chan! May I trust that you slept well?" Kiyotsugu greeted said girl who nodded with a polite smile towards him.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay here, Kiyotsugu...kun." She replied, hesitatingly adding kun at the end of his name since he had added chan to hers.

"We should probably go to catch the bus home now you guys!" Kana informed everyone who nodded and grabbed their bags before heading out to get the bus which would arrive in an hour or so and this time.

The next few hours were not so exciting though, so skipping to the next week, it was around early morning and Megumi was walking around with her sketchbook. She was having a lot of trouble with remembering what her yokai form had looked like. Grumbling to herself in annoyance, she didn't look where she was going so she bumped into someone.

"Ugh... oh sorry Kubinashi-kun." She apologised to said yokai boy who seemed to have been laughing before at something, "What's causing you to laugh?" She asked him as she loomed over the edge of balcony. Seeing Rikuo, she noticed he had been holding a bowl and was dripping wet of water. "Oh! Lemme guess. He tried doing Meikyou Shisu?"

"Yeah, he used to always copy supreme commander back when he was a little kid, didn't he?" Kubinashi replied and Megumi grinned.

"I remember! 'Cause back then I had a habit too! I used to either help Rikuo set traps for you lot or I'd steal your head and make you do my chores like cleaning my room ha ha!" She said with a laugh and her neck less friend pouted at the memory childishly. Megumi saw her younger brother yelling at their grandpa and father before she decided to get ready for school, so once she was wearing the uniform and walked up to the gate, she turned around to see Rikuo catching up with her.

"Quite a show you put on earlier, Rikuo-kun!" Megumi told him jokingly and straight away he stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"I was only curious if I could do it... I was too stupid to remember that you can only do it if you're a yokai..." He replied with a frown and sigh.

"Eh, maybe your yokai self could practice it then one day? Anyway Rikuo, are you looking forward to the Bakeneko Party tonight?" Megumi asked with an excited grin.

"U-um... I'm not sure, because Tsurara and the others would probably follow us or something and anyway don't they have alcohol there or something?!" He replied worriedly.

"Rikuo... I think that Ryota-neko would appreciate it if we went, you know." Rikuo thought for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head.

"As long as we don't get in any trouble, OK?"

"Yeah of course! We'll be fine and since Tsurara-chan won't be there, I'll be the one to make sure you don't get yourself into deep water!" Megumi began going on with a laugh and they both walked to school.

At late lunch time, Megumi was hanging out with Ami and their school friends in the school cafeteria.

"Aww... Megumi-chan, why must you always be busy?! Can't we just hang out after school today?" Ami whined childishly and Megumi apologised.

"Sorry Ami-chan, it's just that tonight my family are visiting some relatives in another city. Anyway, er I just need to go to the rest room..." She excused herself because she got a strange unknown feeling in her gut. So walking through the school looking for the toilets, she at one point found Kana running from something.

"Hey Kana-chan? What's wrong?" Megumi asked the girl who paused before running up to the not so far away Megumi.

"P-please help me Megumi-chan!" She cried, "Nobody else is around! I thought that I went home to bed but I woke up here and a monster is chasing me!"

"Do you mean a yokai, Kana-chan?" Megumi asked and she nodded, so Megumi tried thinking of what kind of yokai it could be when the yokai itself appeared coming out of a window. Hurriedly, the two ran into the closest toilets and sat in there, that was until the yokai came through the mirrors. But before anyone could do anything, a doll which had been beside Kana's bag was vibrating and they all heard Kiyotsugu talking in it.

"Kiyotsugu?! Help us!" Kana yelled into the apparently "Walkie-talkie", "Right now a mirror yokai is after Megumi-chan and me!" A few seconds later and the two girls found Kiyotsugu and the others running into the bathroom and Megumi could already tell that they wouldn't see them.

"Ugh... I wish I could turn into my yokai form..." Megumi whispered to herself while Kana screamed for her friends to save them. Looking around the toilets, Megumi tried finding a weapon which she could temporarily use to attack the yokai with, but she had no clue at all so she just decided to start punching and kicking the mirror yokai instead.

"Foolish child! A plain human like you against me is petty!" The yokai said with a booming voice and laugh, about to attack Megumi back when all of a sudden Rikuo in his yokai form appeared.

"You don't mess with women on my turf!" Rikuo told the mirror yokai who then crumpled up into pieces on the floor and Rikuo grabbed both of the girls, jumping into the mirror to end up in the exact same place minus the mess of the mirror yokai.

"T-thank you..." Kana stuttered to Rikuo while Megumi looked around the empty hallways of their school.

"How long were we stuck with that mirror yokai?" She wondered and mumbled to herself, "Anyway, Kana-chan we should probably get going now! Our families will be wondering where we've gone." Megumi then said to Kana who frowned...

(About 9 pages... o.o wow, accidentally went through a lot of the plot in this chapter meep!)


	6. Chapter 6

Megumi had ended up going home that night on her own because Kana wanted to stay with Rikuo and Megumi knew that if she tagged along with them, she'd only reveal herself AND Rikuo too. Moving on, the next morning once Megumi got ready for school, she walked with Rikuo to school and listened silently to him worrying about the previous evening.

"Morning!" The two suddenly heard Kana and Rikuo jumped a foot up into the air before trying to apologise, not realising that he was close to letting Kana know he was that white haired yokai.

"Hey Kana, ignore Rikuo... Are you alright now? Oh and did you have a good time with that yokai guy too?" Megumi spoke over Rikuo with a wink.

"Yeah I'm fine and um... wait! You... All he did was take me to some party with these other yokai... it was totally not what I had expected..." Kana messed around with her words as she stuttered, causing Megumi to laugh at her and Rikuo just watched with a confused look but he had sighed in relief that Megumi had stopped him from saying the wrong thing.

"Kana, I'm only joking with you about what you did last night, don't worry. Anyway, what do you mean by seeing the yokai was not what you had expected?" Megumi asked the younger girl curiously.

"Um well to be honest... You know my fear of yokai? It's because, well like yesterday when we were being chased by that mirror yokai. They were one of the reasons why I was scared and I thought that all yokai would be like that one. But when the white haired yokai took me to this yokai party thing, he basically showed me that what I thought was wrong because all of the yokai there looked really happy and were friendly..." Kana replied slowly and stared at the floor in shame.

"Awesome, now I wish that I went with you two! So you can see from yesterday, not all yokai should be feared and they shouldn't cause you any problems either because if they do then we can either look for the white haired boy or Yura to help get rid of those nasty yokai, can't we?" Megumi told Kana with a reassuring smile and the girl smiled back until they found they were now at school so Megumi split up from the two to go to her own morning room class.

"Hey Megumi-chan!" Ami greeted said girl happily as she noticed her enter their home room.

"Hi Ami-chan, you seem very happy this morning." Megumi replied with a smaller smile compared to Ami's grin.

"Ah yeah, I'm really happy because today our whole year has the chance to join one of a load of groups which we can do every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday after school until the end of the year!" She exclaimed and Megumi blinked at the sudden noise.

"Cool, so which club will you join, Ami-chan?"

"I'm gonna try either cheer leading, cooking or Arts and Craft! What will you join?!" Ami asked excitedly and Megumi had to chuckle at how she was acting.

"I'm not too sure, I might just pick when I get told what I could do..." She answered and they moved to their proper places as the teacher arrived.

"OK! Everyone, as you should all know, this morning you are all going to the main hall to pick a club you will join for this year. Yes it has started rather late in the year, but we only made the idea last week. Now, if you all follow me in an orderly line, then we can go now."

Skipping to the time once they had reached to the hall, everybody split up to pick a club. Megumi wandered around, looking at the variety of stools which held signs up, claiming what club they were. After a few minutes, one stool caught Megumi's eye and it said "Sword Fighting". 'Ah ha! I could use this club to build up my fighting skills with a katana! So then if I ever do appear as my yokai form to fight or even just as my human self, I could use these skills to help my brother or anyone in need!' She thought with a content smile and walked up to the stool to find the teacher standing there with a clipboard in their hand.

"Hello miss, would you like to sign up for this fighting club? You'll be able to learn how to fight and defend yourself with a katana or even any other weapons you own." They explained with a bright smile to Megumi who nodded, she told them her name and class before walking up to a small group of about 5 people who were also joining the club. Everyone soon introduced themselves and Megumi had a rather long chat with them all which she found entertaining and fun, she did not know any of them at all before so she felt she had a good time getting to know them and having only the slight trouble of forgetting a couple of names.

At lunch time, Megumi went to sit with Ami and her friends when she found Tsurara and Rikuo walking around.

"Hey Rikuo! Tell dad and grandpa that I joined an after school club so I'll be home an hour later on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays!" Megumi quickly informed her little brother who looked surprised.

"Uh okay?" He replied in confusion while Megumi grinned at him.

"Thanks lil' bro!" She exclaimed before practically skipping off.

"Wow! Megumi-chan sure is excited about something! I wonder what club she joined, master?" Tsurara said to Rikuo as they carried on walking.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. But it's really good to see her happy like that." He explained quietly with a smile that his older sister was enjoying herself at school and Tsurara nodded while listening with a small smile too.

"OK everyone! Let's officially start the Sword Fighting Club!" The teacher told his group of 6 students, "First who has and who has not got a katana sword or any sort?" He asked the teenagers.

"We have got some swords, sir!" A blonde haired girl spoke, pointing to her friend and self. They had three katanas so they gave one to a boy who didn't have one.

"Ah OK, thank you girls. Anyway, you other 3 don't have to worry because here at the school we secretly keep a few katanas hidden away in the cupboard which always appears to you students as locked. Megumi, would you please use this key to open the cupboard and collect those swords?" Megumi got asked and she nodded, taking the dangling silver keys and doing as told.

Meanwhile, back at Megumi's home, the yokai clan was having a meeting whilst Tsurara was with the other yokai outside.

"Gozumaru... ans Mezumaru?!" Tsurara gasped in confusion and shock, "...Why?"

"Yo lil' Yuki." One of the boys greeted, "Even though you're useless, you're still an aide?" He said with a laughed at the yuki-onna who frowned and was still shocked so much she looked like she could chase Rikuo and scream 'WHY?!'. But then the boys left.

"...Hey, don't you think they'd have more of a clue who that strange girl was? You know, the one who helped the Onmyoji girl and humans?" Mezumaru, the boy with an animal's skull on his head, asked the other boy quietly although Tsurura and Kubinashi both heard as they weren't too far away.

"Strange girl?" Kubinashi asked, giving Tsurara a look along as to the boys ahead of him.

"Yup!"Mexumaru said as he turned back to them again with Gozumaru, "She had long black hair, looked a lot like your second commander but she obviously look more like a girl and I think she had borrowed a crappy katana sword, probably from that building the humans and Rikuo stayed at!" He quickly explained to them and Kubinashi shared a glance with Tsurara again.

"Yuki-onna, we should see second commander about this. He's not in the meeting with Master Rikuo and Supreme Commander so it should be easy to find him..." The neckless yokai told Tsurara who nodded with a curious look in her eyes.

(Only 3 pages :( ~Chloe)


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later on another school day, Megumi was walking with Tsurura, Rikuo and Kana on the way home. Kana was saying about how she was still kind of scared of yokai, that the more she finds out about them the scarier they are... yet somehow to her that also makes them more attractive?

"Lord Rikuo... What happened that night?" Tsurura asked Rikuo with a dark and creepy look, "Ever since that day, all she talks about is Lord Rikuo's night form... She's totally in smitten... with Lord Rikuo's night form!" The yuki-onna whispered in annoyance to Rikuo and Megumi. Megumi snickered while they argued and Tsurara began telling Rikuo that he should confess he's in love.

"..." Kana suddenly stopped at gave a funny look at the three. Rolling her eyes, Megumi suddenly noticed two boys walking up to them.

"...You're Rikuo right?" One of the boys who had black hair and dressed smartly asked Megumi's brother. She could easily tell from Rikuo's confused look on his face that he didn't know the guy, so Megumi felt cautious. The boy said a few words to Rikuo before turning around to leave when they all heard Kana give a small shriek.

"Oi! You weirdo, you better leave her alone now!" Megumi said with a growl, aiming to whack the strange boy with his tongue hanging out on his head when he quickly dodged the girl and walked with the black haired boy.

"Just my way of saying hello!" He told the four and Kana clutched onto Megumi in shock. The two strangers in seconds soon left and Megumi decided it was time for them to all go home again.

The next week at school, Megumi was with Ami and their school friends in the building, walking around.

"Hey you lot, did you hear about the assembly? You know the Student council president campaign?" One of the girls asked everyone else in their group.

"Huh? I never heard about that..." Ami said and Megumi nodded in agreement.

"It's happening in the Gymnasium and people are going there now! We should join them all!" They got informed and were pretty much dragged all the way there. Megumi's eyes skimmed around the room and she found Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kubinashi and company walking into the gym, talking to Rikuo and Tsurara who looked equally worried as them. Megumi contemplated about going to talk to them when the campaign event began. Students began slowly going up onto the stage and talking, then once they were all finished the room went pitch black and... and Kiyotsugu appeared on the big screen.

"What the hell?" Megumi said in confusion, "He's too freaking rich, that kid..." She added with a grumble and only half listened to his presentation until another boy walked onto the stage. It was apparently Rikuo, but to Megumi, he looked more like Kubinashi with his bright hair even though the darkness made it slightly darker, he was also wearing a black scarf and she knew that he never wore that scarf unless he was cold. All of a sudden though, a floating dog head or something flew and attacked 'Rikuo' or Kubinashi.

"Crap..." Megumi whispered and decided to run to the side of the stage in hope of finding any of the other yokai who could help Rikuo or Kubinashi, but once she arrived there she found that 'Rikuo's' head flew off. 'Phew... that was Kubinashi, I better get his head!' She thought to herself and ran to catch the yokai's head.

"Ah! Thanks for catching me, Megumi-chan!" Kubinashi thanked the black haired girl who nodded before looking back at the stage to find the dog head guy looking around in confusion, so Megumi let go of Kubinashi's head and let him quickly get back at the enemy yokai.

"Y-you're not Rikuo?!" The dog headed guy exclaimed to Kubinashi and surprisingly, the real Rikuo appeared with a sword and wearing Kubinashi's outfit quickly attacking the dog boy who growled in anger.

"...S-shit..." Megumi couldn't help but curse as she could only watch when the enemy yokai got a massive body which reached almost up to the ceiling of the hall, "Ugh, careful you guys!" Megumi shouted out of hope and her eyes travelled to the floor under the freakishly big dog to find a few people sitting around with fear stricken looks on their faces, so she quickly ran and got them to a slightly safer place.

'If only I could help... if only I could change into my yokai form somehow... wait. There's no sunlight so Rikuo could turn into his, couldn't he?!' The black haired school girl realised, so she quickly informed her brother and the other yokai, "There's no sunlight!". She didn't call out any names and hoped that they'd get the hint. So in a matter of seconds, just as the dog yokai was about to attack Rikuo, the dog's paw was sliced open by a katana... Yokai Rikuo's katana! The two yokai fought for a few minutes until Rikuo accidentally slipped on the floor, the scene moved too quickly that Megumi could barely tell what was going on and that was the same for all of the other human school children. Rikuo's older sister gasped in worry when she found that Rikuo was bleeding from his head, although she was glad that he still managed to get the enemy.

"Rikuo..." Megumi whispered her brother's name, she felt angry at herself for not being able to help him. 'I wish I wasn't more human now... If I was only 1/6th human then right now I could be working along side my brother and kill that dog yokai in seconds! Ugh... I don't want to watch anymore...' She thought to herself and frowned before quickly running outside, going to somewhere on the field, the opposite side of the school and in a lot of trees. Climbing up one, Megumi sat herself against some branches and began thinking back to times like when she was with Rikuo's friends on the trip to the place where Gyuuki lived, how in her yokai form she wasn't good enough to protect the humans, then she thought about a few years ago when the much younger Rikuo had to save everyone including her from some yokai.

While Megumi was contemplating things up in a tree, Rikuo, still in his yokai form, Kubinashi, Tsurara and the other yokai had finally managed to defeat the Inugami yokai.

"You two... What was I thinking, giving you my scarf!" Tsurara yelled at human Rikuo and Kubinashi, "And I love this one, too! Just look at this blood! It's all yours, Kubinashi!" She then proceeded to tell them off, that they could have told her their plan of switching places so Rikuo wouldn't get killed straight away. A few metres away, Kappa, Aotabo and Kurotabo were watching with frowns when Aotabo asked,

"Hey Kubinashi, back there weren't you with Lord Rikuo's sister? Do you know if she's gone back to lessons with the other humans?" Kubinashi gave him a long stare before frowning.

"Oh! Megumi-chan? I saw her leave while Lord Rikuo was battling Inugami!" Tsurara turned around and informed them, "She looked kind of upset... I would have gone look for her but she had like disappeared as soon as she got outside..." The snow girl added, noticing the looks she got given.

"I'll go find Megumi-chan. You lot can just hide away again. I have an idea of where she could be." Rikuo spoke and waved goodbye as he walked off.

Back with Megumi, the black haired girl had gone to sleep on the same tree branch which took her weight the most unlike the other trees which had some broken branches.

"...I thought you would be here, Megumi-chan." Rikuo said as he walked up to the tree his sister was sleeping on. She quickly woke up and glanced around before looking at Rikuo who was smiling up at her.

"Oh... Rikuo, hey. I guess you got rid of that yokai?" asked Megumi and her brother nodded so she sighed of relief, "That's good... You know Rikuo, I really wish I could have helped you... It must have been so annoying to have to go into your yokai form at school. Kiyotsugu and the others might not shut up for ages about today now." She said with some sadness to the part where she wished she could have helped him, he also frowned at that part yet laughed a little at the end.

"Don't worry, Megumi-chan. It's a job for yokai to do, you would have only gotten hurt if you tried to attack the Inugami yourself. I mean, I had to swap places with Kubinashi-kun so that when Inugami attacked "me" and aimed for the neck, he only got the scarf." Rikuo explained making his sister think before nodding her head.

"I understand. Sorry Rikuo-kun, I was just being silly! You did a really good job anyway, I would have just been a burden. Anyway, did you get any injuries during that fight?" Megumi turned serious once again.

"Um, not really. I just have some blood, that's all!" He replied quickly although as he lifted up his arms a bit, Megumi spotted his shoes which were slightly bloody.

"Your feet!" Megumi yelled in worry, quickly jumping to the ground and taking off his shoes to reveal bloody and twitching feet which were badly bruised from when he tripped whilst attacking the Inugami. Megumi put her hands on his feet and a small light appeared, instantly healing his feet which stopped twitching and looked normal like they never got damaged before.

"U-uh... Thanks Megumi-chan but you didn't have to waste your energy doing that..." Rikuo said with a frown until his sister gave him a toothy grin.

"Rikuo, it's perfectly fine! It's the least I could do anyway to help you!" She said happily while messing up his hair playfully, "We better go now, Tsurara and the guys are probably wondering what we're doing."

(Four pages? :P)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Megumi was walking around the Nura clan mansion with Kubinashi and Tsurara when they all noticed a stranger sitting around outside, he wore a hood so no one could see his face; which made some yokai suspicious.

"Who's that?" Tsurara asked.

"Dunno..." Megumi replied with a shrug and look on confusion which she shared with everyone else around her. The mysterious person then turned their head and spoke.

"Tsurara-nee-san!" Everyone was taken back as the boy stood up, walking over and standing tall like a tower compared to Megumi and the other yokai. "It's been a while! It's me, Shoei." Shoei said slightly excitedly and Tsurara seemed to recognise him.

"Waah! You've sure grown up..." Replied the yuki-onna as she looked up at him before smiling. They had a short conversation until the topic changed to Rikuo. Shoei began telling them about how he found his home destroyed and that he was completely furious. Megumi frowned, concerned as he had radiated a lot of anger from explaining what happened, so Megumi tried calming him down along with the other yokai.

An hour or so later, Megumi was with Rikuo who seemed to be acting slightly different, more serious and ordering.

"Is that Gozumaru and Mezumaru over there?" Megumi asked her younger brother whose eyes widened in shock and he suddenly broke into a run, "Um Rikuo?!" His sister followed him in confusion until she approached the two boys who turned out to be hurt and almost unconscious.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault. You... were just acting on my orders, but... to think something like this would happen..." Rikuo began apologising but he got interrupted and some yokai said things such as 'There's no way he can lead this clan, a yokai company...' Megumi seemed to be the only one who saw the mortified look in Rikuo's eyes and she was quick to act as he fell unconscious.

"Rikuo-sama?!" Tsurara ran up to the two siblings, "What happened?!"

"Megumi, take him to his room and I will see what is wrong along with those two other boys as well." Zen arrived and Megumi nodded before carrying her little brother to his bedroom.

"Hey Zen-sama, do you think I should try to heal the three boys a little to see if they wake up?" Megumi asked said man who shook his head.

"No, my medicine should help them enough and Rikuo only fainted. He may have just gotten anxious because of what happened to Gozumaru and Mezumaru." Zen replied and Megumi frowned as her younger sibling who was sleeping peacefully.

"Don't worry, Megumi-chan. They'll all be fine, they just need rest for now." Kubinashi told Megumi who slowly nodded her head and returned the smile which he gave her as comfort. Tsurara and some other small yokai were with Kubinashi and they all waited for a little while until Rikuo woke up.

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said with a wide smile, "Are you alright? Thank goodness you woke up! We were really scared when you collapsed!" Tsurara informed the boy who looked surprised.

"I collapsed?" He repeated confusedly, "Well I'm OK now so you all don't need to worry, I'm sorry." Rikuo began getting up when Zen appeared in the room again.

"Stop right there, stay in bed Rikuo. Also you guys should get going too and let him rest." Zen scolded the yokai as he pushed them all out of the room except for Megumi who tried getting Rikuo to lie down again.

"Megumi-chan, Zen-kun... I'm alright. And if I don't go now..." Rikuo began telling the two but Zen interrupted him while Rikuo's sister watched silently.

"In front of them, even you can't say what you really think, right? Rikuo. How long have you not been sleeping?" Zen asked the brown haired boy who stared at him. "you've got school during the day, and at night you're patrolling the town. Of course you're going to collapse, doing all that. You're over doing it."

Megumi frowned at their conversation and thought back to earlier.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two... but Rikuo, just before you had collapsed, you did look really stressed because the yokai were saying something about you not being a good leader..." She put in and Zen nodded.

"But... I'm not over doing it or anything like that... I really want to be a good leader, yesterday I just felt hopeless because things were going wrong too quickly like yokai in the clan getting hurt and realising that I'm not much of a good leader really..." Rikuo tried saying, "Because I'm Nurarihyon's grandson, as a young head I have to keep the Hyakki Yakou together. A-and I made a promise to Gyuuki! That I wouldn't keep my eyes closed any longer to this! I have t-to do it...!" Rikuo almost yelled to Zen who scowled.

"Rikuo-kun..." Megumi whispered, noticing the glare Zen was giving her brother.

"-but my subordinates don't trust me! That's why I have to keep trying!" The young boy continued to say and Megumi quickly acted when she saw Zen advance on Rikuo, looking like he was about to attack her brother.

"Are you a complete idiot?! The Hyakki Yakou were your grandfather's followers to begin with! The ones who don't sense chivalry in you won't follow you... just forget about them!" Zen explained, annoyed at the confused child. "I'll follow you. Because, if you remember, I drank the pledge of loyalty with you. Rikuo, what you need to do to become a good leader is to form your own Hyakki Yakou!" Zen told Rikuo who was surprised and Megumi tried getting Zen at least a bit of a distance away again. "See... Yokai are pretty fickle, if they don't sense strength from their commander, they'll leave at the drop of a hat and go off elsewhere."

"Do you understand Zen, Rikuo-kun? If you want to be a great leader here, you must drink the pledge of loyalty, Sakazuki with your subordinates because your yokai form only ever had done it with Zen." Megumi informed her younger brother who just looked like he wanted to argue for the rest of the night.

"See! You're both talking about my night form, that's impossible because I can only take that form for a quarter of the day! I-I need everyone to follow me when I'm in this form too!" Rikuo yelled at them and his sister scooted back a bit with a concerned frown on her face.

"You moron! You really don't get it at all! That's not what the Hyakki Yakou are! They are all your comrades who follow no matter what form you are in! I mean look at this lot! Who are they all to you?!" Zen shouted angrily as he opened the door which revealed Aotabo, Kurotabo, Kubinashi and so on. They soon began exchanging the Sakazuki and Megumi left to find the Sakura tree to relax and draw. Staring at her previous pictures such as the one of her brother's yokai form, she thought about hers again. Tracing the picture of Rikuo's night form, she gave the body more feminine features and coloured the hair completely black. Using a bright yellow, she did the left eye yellow while the right eye was closed as if the yokai was winking. But then she stopped when she heard the yokai shouting and she peeked to see that Rikuo's yokai form was around and she smiled. 'He's starting to appear in yokai form more and more now.' Megumi thought to herself before finishing her picture and watching the moon in the sky surrounded by complete silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Hey Rikuo-kun! Megumi-chan! Have either of you two seen Keikain-san?" Kiyotsugu's voice rang through the phone which he had given to Rikuo.

"We could both look around if helps?" Megumi offered and Rikuo agreed, so the two began leaving their house to look for the Onmyoji.

Walking around a part of the town, Megumi approached an abandoned building and heard some noises coming from behind it. So she quickly walked with Rikuo to find Yura using her shikigami, looking as though she was practising something.

"Hey Yura-chan, everyone is looking for you!" Megumi said as she walked up to the Keikain girl who looked surprised.

"Huh? Megumi-chan? Rikuo-kun?" Yura could only reply in confusion.

"So this was what you were doing instead of going to school?" Rikuo asked with a smile. Megumi watched the twos' interaction and felt unsure about the look Yura gave them both, as if she was trying to decipher something.

"Yura!" A sudden male shout made everyone quiet and they all looked to see two boys walk up to them. The boy with black spiky hair spoke to Yura, "We finally found you Yura, here training?

"Big brother?" Yura whispered, frozen in surprise while the other three watched in silence, Megumi and Rikuo feeling wary. Yura's older brother glanced at Rikuo and Megumi before whispering something to his sister who looked scared. The stranger then shouted 'Garo' and a shikigami attacked Rikuo and Megumi.

"Rikuo!" Megumi quickly held onto her brother's hand as dust appeared in front of them. "Be careful, he's an onmyoji..."

The boy attempted to attack once again but this time Yura protected the two humans.

"Rikuo-kun... Megumi-chan... You're both human, right?" The brunette asked them both with a suspicious look in her brown eyes. Megumi glanced at Rikuo to see he had a terrified look in his eyes, as if he didn't know how to answer because of the consequences.

"Of course we are, Yura-chan. Right, Rikuo?" Megumi gave Yura a reassuring smile and Rikuo nodded quickly.

"Big brother! You heard her, Megumi-chan and Rikuo-kun are not our enemies!" Yura shouted at her brother with a confident smile, while her brother just sighed in annoyance.

"To protect yokai is to go against Keikain law, you don't believe me?"

"Rikuo-kun and Megumi-chan are my school friends... They aren't enemies to be destroyed! If you don't get it then I'll have to defeat you! Even if you are my big brother!" Yura yelled with fire in her eyes before the two began fighting using their shikigamis.

"Megumi-chan? What can we do? The sun is going down and these two don't look like they'll stop..." Rikuo whispered to his sister who frowned.

"I'm not sure... What!" Megumi watched as Yura swayed, water all over her face and she appeared to be choking on something. She fell to the floor and her brother picked her up by the neck but before anyone could realise, Rikuo turned into his yokai form, whispered "Stay back." to Megumi and quickly grabbed onto Yura, taking her away from her brother to Megumi who made sure that Yura was safe. Her choking had stopped and while Rikuo began fighting the Keikain, Megumi decided to try and heal the bruises and cuts on Yura.

"M-megumi-chan...? Why did you both lie to m-me?" Yura stuttered, tears falling down her face as she stared in fear.

"Yura-chan, we did not lie exactly. What you and your brother do not know, is that Rikuo-kun is only one quarter yokai and I am only one sixth yokai. We are no threat to your family at all..." But before Megumi could carry on, the two girls turned their heads to find the brown haired Keikain put that Omnyoji paper to Rikuo's face, sparks lit and shocked Rikuo so that he fell to the floor in pain.

"Rikuo-kun!" Megumi pushed the brunette Keikain who she found out was called Mamiru out of the way to check on her brother, "Are you OK?! I wish I could go into my other form right now to help you, I'm really sorry... Are you hurt? Maybe I could quickly heal you before they try hurting you again?" Megumi quickly asked her brother a jumble of questions.

"Nura! Be destroyed!" Mamiru spoke in his dead and empty seeming voice as he tried attacking once again. Megumi went in front of her brother, trying to protect him until she looked to see that someone had stopped Mamiru from attacking.

"Keep that hand away from them, human. If not, there will be consequences." Megumi's eyes brightened up as she found Kubinashi walk out from the shadows. After Kubinashi, Gyuuki and all of the other Nura Clan yokai appeared one by one. Yura, her brother and Mamiru were all surprised and Mamiru attempted to hurt Rikuo once again. Megumi pulled her brother close to her so he missed the hit then Aotabo and Kurotabo grabbed the Omnyoji before he could do anything else. A few more words though were spoken until Yura's brother and Mamiru left.

Later that evening, when everyone had got back at the Nura mansion, Megumi was sitting in the garden with her sketchbook. Yawning, she sleepily drew a picture of the night sky when her father appeared.

"Hi dad," Megumi greeted him as he sat down next to her, "are you OK?" She asked him while closing her sketchbook.

"I'm fine, maybe a bit tired but I need to move around as your mother keeps telling me," He said with a chuckle and Megumi joined in, "but I heard about Rikuo-kun and his Keikain friend..."

"Yeah, Rikuo-kun's friends were wondering where the girl was and I searched along with Rikuo-kun to find her practising that Onmyoji stuff. Then all of a sudden her brother arrived along with his slightly freaky friend and well yeah... I wish my yokai self could have appeared and help..." Megumi's voice faded to silence and she opened her sketchbook again to show her father the picture which she drew of her yokai form.

"Ah? Karasu-tengu told me about this before... When you were on Mt Nejireme, Karasu-tengu apparently saw a yokai who looked a lot like me yet obviously had more of a female figure and voice. Well, it's good that you finally found your yokai form, but yeah you will have the trouble of your yokai self not appearing everytime you really need it since you are still only 1/6th yokai." Rihan replied with detail to his daughter who listened and nodded her head.

"I understand, but each time I have to watch Rikuo-kun get hurt and I can't turn into my yokai form, I feel useless since I'm supposed to be his big sister!" Megumi exclaimed with a pout and her father rolled his eyes before putting an arm around her in a hug.

"I think you're a good big sister and I'm sure your brother would agree. You help him when it comes to decisions or if he's under the weather, am I right? Well sometimes you need to let him go and learn stuff on his own. As you know, now he has his Hyakki Yakou to protect and help him if they encounter any problems. So you don't need to worry your little head about him, OK?" The father told Megumi quietly and she smiled softly.

"Yeah..." But then she shivered, clutching onto her thin night blue t-shirt and they both realised that the sky had gotten darker gradually as they talked.

"You're cold, let's get inside. I'm sure dinner is nearly ready now so you can get warm quickly indoors." Rihan said to his daughter with a smile as he walked back into the house with her.

NOTE: If you go onto Quotev and look for xxpinkblinkxx Megumi Nura you can find two pictures if Megumi and her yokai form! By the way, thank you Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki for your review :) The first review for this fanfiction! There may be some hinted pairings, like at first I was thinking about making a pairing for Megumi and Kubinashi haha ^_^ Anyway as the last note for this chapter and it also goes to the rest of the fanfic too, I'm REALLY sorry if any characters seem out of character such as Rihan but with him I wanted him to live lol since I hated his death and I make sure that he appears every once in a while because I would've that would be better than letting him live and neglecting him o.o Sorry for the long note though... ._.;; ~Chloe


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next morning, Megumi woke up to see some yokai yelling and rushing about. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair, putting it up in her usual bun before opening the door to leave.

"Hey Kubinashi-kun, what's wrong with everyone today?" Megumi asked the fear stricken yokai boy.

"Some yokai from the Tono village came here a few minutes ago and took Lord Rikuo away to their village for something but none of us know exactly..." Kubinashi answered.

"Grandpa is most likely behind this, I'll go and talk to him. I'll see you later, Kubinashi-kun!" The granddaughter explained before walking off to find the old man.

Nurarihyon turned out to be walking around with Rihan and they were quietly speaking about Rikuo.

"Hey dad, grandpa! Do you know why some Tono yokai took Rikuo away? Isn't the Tono village full of strong yokai?" Megumi asked her elders and Nurarihyon sighed.

"As I was just telling my son, yesterday Rikuo said that he wanted to go to Kyoto but so far he needs to learn a lot of things such as controlling his fear in Yokai Form. Your brother has been sent to Tono to be taught about these things in order to go to Kyoto." Nurarihyon explained calmly and Megumi frowned, but before she could talk, Rihan said something.

"Megumi-chan, you don't need to worry about your brother. Knowing him, there's a very high chance that he'll be back tomorrow. How about today you have yourself a day off from worrying about him?" Rihan smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Well... I guess you're right. I could probably see my school friends today, they are always asking why I can never hang out with them out of school..." Megumi suggested to herself out loud, "I'll see you two tonight then!" She told her family members before walking to her bedroom and grabbing her cell phone.

"Hello?" -Ami

"Hi Ami-chan! Um I was just wondering since I'm not busy today if we could hang out? You know like go shopping or something?" -Megumi

"Ooh hey Megumi-chan! Yeah totally! I could ring up the other girls too if you'd like!" -Ami

"Okay, sounds good! …I'll meet you there then!... Bye!" Megumi ended the phone call and began packing things in a small backpack. She put in a small purse which held some money, her sketchbook, some pencils for drawing and cell phone.

"Hey Megumi-chan, if I may ask, why are you packing?" Kubinashi appeared at the bedroom door.

"Oh hi Kubinashi-kun, I'm just packing because today I'm going to hang out with some of my school friends seeing as Rikuo isn't around." Megumi informed her friend who smiled at her happily.

"Ah okay, well be sure to have a good time with them and don't forget dinner is at 6!" He told her and she nodded before leaving.

(up until this part I would have added on 13 of Nov but because my computer had blue screen of death I lost the chapter 10 which I had written before... also I don't want to leave such a tiny chapter so I'll try and write more during this week! On Friday I'm busy though but I'll try and upload chapter 10 by 17th or something!)

"Hey! Is that Nura-san? Well this is a first, you're finally hanging out with us out of school!" Megumi heard a girl say while she approached the group of 4 girls including Ami who scolded the other girl for being rude but Megumi chuckled.

"Today I don't have to worry about my trouble-some brother because he's out of the house. Well, we should start shopping now. I need to be back home at 5 for dinner." Megumi told the group who nodded.

"Same! Now where should we go first?" Ami asked and two people said the Clothes Store. As they walked, Megumi looked around her, seeing lots of people walking around too and there were a lot of shops like one which sold sweets and chocolates, books and the list went on inside her head.

"...Wow." The black haired girl breathed out in awe when they arrived to an apparently famous Clothes Store. Megumi had done gone out much before to these sort of shops and she was happy to finally find something new in her life.

"Haven't you been here before, Megumi-chan?" Ami asked said girl who shook her head and Ami gave her a weird look before looking away acting as if nothing happened. Looking at the price of an outfit, Megumi pouted disappointedly when she saw the price was were expensive.

"Didn't you bring much money?" A girl asked Megumi and she shook her head with a frown.

"I didn't know we'd go to expensive stores... I only bought 25000 yen (The expensive story is VERY expensive lol, Megumi has about £20... Not sure about $ sorry but I used google so just try that :D ~Chloe)..." She told them so they decided to leave and go somewhere else. One shop outside though caught Megumi's eye. In the window was Canvas, paints, brushes, pencils, pens and sketchbooks.

"Um, I'm just going to check out this shop if it's OK." Megumi excused herself as she almost skipped into the Art shop.

"Ah! Hello, do you happen to be looking for anything specifically, dear?" A man in his thirties appeared with a smile behind the counter which was at the end of the small building.

"Uh, I think for now I am just looking around... I haven't been to this kind of shop before." Megumi told him as she looked at the different sized paint brushes and canvas placed around the rather cramped room. 'I think I should get a couple of paint brushes, a simple box of small paints and a sketchbook...' Megumi thought to herself as she collected the items and took them to the till to buy them.

"Hey Megumi-chan! What'd you buy?" A girl in the group asked with a grin and said girl showed them all. "Awesome! You gotta show us your paintings sometime!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to show you some one day." Said Megumi with a smile and the group walked on towards another shop. They ended up spending 4 hours shopping when Megumi saw Kubinashi walking around.

"I'll see you lot at school, bye!" Megumi told the group of girls before walking off to the neckless boy.

"There you are, Megumi-chan! I was looking for you, I think you may have lost track of the time because it's nearly 7 o'clock!" Kubinashi informed the black haired girl with a frown as though he was her elder.

"Oh, ha ha I guess I did. I mean my friends showed me all of these nice shops. There is a Sweet Shop which sells really delicious treats like lollipops. Here, I got you one." Megumi handed him a lollipop which had a yellow wrapper and was decorated with small pictures of something but he couldn't tell what the pictures were, "This lollipop is Vanilla flavour, the wrapper tells you. Anyway, we should head home now." She explained with a smile.

Once they had arrived home, Megumi had to quickly adjust to being around yokai again after spending the whole day with normal humans. She found her father and grandfather sitting in the main hall looking like today had not been very interesting.

"Hey dad! Grandpa!" She greeted the two men as she sat down with them.

"I see Kubinashi-kun managed to find you in time. You should really keep a watch with you, Megumi-chan." Rihan spoke with a smile to his daughter but then all of a sudden he was met with a lollipop.

"My friends took me to a Sweet Shop and I bought a few of these lollipops. I've got one for you, Grandpa, Rikuo-kun and Kubinashi-kun!" Megumi replied with a toothy grin. Both Rihan and Nurarihyon took a lollipop each but Tsurara arrived to tell them all dinner was ready. Yokai crowded into the main hall and after a small amount of minutes, dinner was being served.

A couple of hours later after dinner, Megumi was showing her father what else she had bought in town. They stood by the Sakura tree and Megumi decided to try out the paints while talking to Rihan who watched.

"Hey dad... You know that Rikuo had to go to Tono in order to learn about his fear... well I was wondering if you'd be able to... like tell me how you'd use you fear. It's just...-"

"You want to know how to control fear in yokai form so that in Kyoto you can protect your brother?" Rihan guessed with a frown and Megumi slowly nodded, "Do you not know how dangerous Kyoto will be? Your yokai form won't be there to help you all of the time in Kyoto afterall you are only one sixth yokai blooded. Most likely everyone in our clan will be fighting so there is a less chance of protection for you, Megumi." Rihan told his daughter, looking slightly annoyed and concerned.

"I want to go to Kyoto to help Rikuo-kun. I already have a good idea of what I could do there. I could hide around away from yokai but appear when Rikuo-kun is in really deep trouble since I could heal some wounds, couldn't I? At school recently, the club I joined... Is a club about using a katana to defend myself and if you explained to me about controlling fear then I could protect myself and help Rikuo-kun when he is in need!" Megumi argued and Rihan sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again and giving the black haired girl a look.

"You sure are stubborn, Megumi-chan. I'll talk to Kubinashi-kun and he could look after you when you go to Kyoto. But once you are there, you have to protect yourself because at some points no one may be there for you when you might really need someone." He quietly said and his daughter nodded her head.

"I understand, thanks dad."

-

3 or 4 pages, I don't wanna count. I tried making a deadline since my computer got bsod a couple of nights ago! It's nearly midnight and I wanted to finish this chapter so bad! This chapter may be disappointing though because while Rikuo was gone, I tried making up a mini story as a filler but I totally suck at writing original stuff lmao XD


	11. Chapter 11

(Thank you for all the reviews on Quotev and FanFiction! You are all the best! I really appreciate your messages, Shesheanimelver and Zhafirah! By the way I got a trial of mirosoft office haha so hopefully I make less mistakes and yeah I spotted some when I reread this story but I cringe when I think "I'd have to re-upload every single chapter… o.o" ~Chloe)

Chapter 11:

Megumi had spent the next day at home, mostly because she wanted to be around when Rikuo would hopefully come home. Once the sky got dark and the moon appeared, Megumi was about to drift off asleep next to the Sakura tree when the main gate opened.

"Rikuo-kun!" Megumi exclaimed with a grin as she ran up to her little brother (although in his yokai form so taller than her) who had only just arrived back from the Tono village.  
"Hey Megumi-chan, I wasn't gone that long...-" He tried saying but was cut off.  
"But you never told me you had gone so I almost could have had a day of being bored on my own! Luckily I went out shopping with my school friends but I wish you told me you went to Tono, I got really worried because that place is full of powerful yokai you know." Megumi told Rikuo seriously while the Tono yokai watched curiously. "...At least you're back and okay." She hugged her younger brother who stared with a frown before hugging her back and when they let go, Megumi turned to the Tono group, "I'm sorry for interrupting your arrival..." She tried apologising formally but a boy with a red bandanna rolled his eyes and strolled past her, leaving her sweat dropping.  
"It's okay. That boy who just walked past is Itaku. I am Reira and this is Yukari." A girl with short pink hair introduced herself and a small black haired girl.

"I'm Amezo and that 'girl' over there is Awashima!" A yokai which looked like a water yokai announced.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Rikuo's older sister, Megumi!" Said girl informed them all with a smile and got a couple back.

"Welcome back, Lord Rikuo!" Kurotabo greeted Rikuo formally and Awashima made a comment. In only a matter of seconds, the two were fighting and the rest of the Tono yokai were wandering around the house.

"...I'm gonna go say hi to gramps, so keep them out of trouble." Rikuo told Kubinashi and Kejoro who both wondered what was going on. Rikuo went inside the building and Megumi watched the Tono yokai before looking at Kubinashi.

"Did dad talk to you at all?" She asked and he nodded.

"Are you sure you want to go? What if you get hurt, Megumi-chan? I'm sure Lord Rikuo would worry if any Kyoto yokai attacked you-"

"I want to help you lot, okay? If I get hurt then it's my fault, I don't want to be a massive burden but I want to help my brother in Kyoto and if he gets hurt then I can help him." Megumi justified herself, looking Kubinashi in the eye confidently. The neckless boy sighed but blinked when he thought Megumi was replaced with Rihan for a split second before she disappeared and appeared again behind Kubinashi as herself again.

"Maybe I can't turn into my yokai form for too long, but I think I'll be a bit helpful in Kyoto. I mean, what kind of sister would I be if I just lazed around at home while my brother is out to stop dangerous yokai in Kyoto?" Megumi spoke, looking away just as her brother appeared.

"Alright, you guys let's go!" The white haired and crimsoned boy confidently announced, exciting most of the yokai around him.

"WAIT!" A voice pierced through the cold night and everyone turned to the building to see Nurarihyon standing at the door with a smirk on his face. "Let me show you something you'll like… It came as soon as I called." As the words came out, he looked towards the sky with everyone else following him and they all saw a gigantic ship with several accompanying beside it. Nurarihyon began explaining what it was and why it was there while it landed and Kubinashi quickly took Megumi around the other side and they climbed up a ladder up to a door.

"You can choose when to let Lord Rikuo know that you are joining him to Kyoto. I know that I won't be able to stop you from now on." Kubinashi whispered as he held the door open for Megumi. She went inside and the neck-less blond boy closed the door carefully before showing his friend to the room that she would be staying in during the ride. "Well here's where you can stay for now. I know you won't like it, but during the ride you'll need to be supervised by a yokai since you are in your human form." Kubinashi informed her and she bit her lip; knowing that arguing would not help her. She nodded her head and Kubinashi left only for Zen to appear a moment later.

"Zen…? You shouldn't be here, what about your illness?" Megumi asked the yokai man who scowled at her.

"I'm here in case anyone gets hurt! Megumi, you should know that. Anyway, why are _you_ here?" A question was thrown back at the yellow-eyed girl along with a glare.

"I have the same reason as you. I can quickly help in case my brother or friends get hurt!" Zen crossed his arms with a sigh before walking past Megumi and put some of his belongings down.

"Anyway, Kubinashi and Lord Rikuo are currently having a meeting with Kurotabo, Kejoro, Shoei and the Tono yokai about the trip to Kyoto so I'm the only one able to look after you." The man spoke and then no one was able to say a thing when they heard something smash from outside.

"What was that? We've only just left the house…" Megumi wondered out loud and Zen growled in annoyance as he left the room, the girl followed behind carefully in case the ship was under attack.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Zen yelled as the two saw that Kubinashi and Itaku were fighting. "Are you idiots trying to destroy the ship before we even reach Kyoto?!" The furious yokai threw a bottle full of liquid that ended up all over Kubinashi and Itaku. Kubinashi almost screamed while Itaku glared. "Don't worry Kubinashi! That's not my poison, it's just an anti-biotic!" Zen explained before shouting once again, "Now stop it! I don't have any more medicine! I can't waste any on allies who are hurting each other!" After that, Rikuo whacked his head and the two began arguing meanwhile Megumi groaned at the immature acting boys and used her fear to silently and quickly appear next to Kubinashi who blinked a couple of times.

"Are you two okay? You have not gotten any cuts have you? Fighting with your allies is not a good idea right now; you've got to prepare for fighting against the Kyoto yokai remember!" She scolded Kubinashi and Itaku. The Kamaitachi gave her an annoyed look but she ignored him when she glanced at Rikuo who stared, shocked that along with Zen she was there too.

"…Megumi?!" Kejoro gasped and ran up to Megumi, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, what kind of big sister would I be if I just let my little brother go off to such a dangerous place without me?"

"But Megumi, you are only one sixth yokai and depending on how strong our opponents are; we may not always be there to protect you!" Kurotabo scolded said girl who groaned and when he tried putting his hand on the girl's shoulder; his hand fell right through while Megumi disappeared.

"I'm going back inside…" The voice of an older sounding girl spoke and the last word in Megumi's voice left the confused yokai. However, no one could question what had just happened because a large group of air Kyoto yokai took over the sky.

"I guess we've arrived; the Kyoto yokai are here to welcome us!" Rikuo noticed the swarm of yokai surround the flying ship.

On the other hand, in the room that Megumi retreated to, the black haired girl was looking out of the window and had quickly moved away when a yokai flew past. There were sounds of yelling and not any longer were there thuds and bangs, at one or two points she nearly flew up in the air and felt like the ship could crash any moment with no control.

"…Why do I have a feeling that this trip won't end well? …I should feel confident; I mean Rikuo will be able to stop those yokai… He shouldn't lose or else why'd he go to Tono to train? He's defeated tons of strong yokai!" She reassured herself aloud but we still felt that tingle of what if something still goes wrong.

(OH MY GOD! Almost had no clue how to end this chapter D: I'm soo sorry this is really late! I had absolutely no clue what to do; like whether/how Megumi should get to Kyoto! But don't worry about if you think I've got inspiration or something, thank you for the reviews and I'm still loving to read the manga (I'm currently waiting for Christmas to get volume 5 since I can't buy that anywhere except for amazon! :L) Oh yeah I may also end up using fan translation on the internet soon because chapter 12 will probably at one point be based around volume 12 and volume 13 comes out next February :O Well I'll stop blabbering now! BTW: I'm still not sure about adding any obvious pairings… I got told to pair Megumi with Itaku but well I'm not sure about his character haha along with yokai Rikuo he doesn't seem like the one to at the point have feelings for anyone although he cares about the other characters from tono if they get hurt. Um I'll shut up now XD Also if you would like to know anything like why I don't update on time or something you can check out my quotev account! ~Chloe)


End file.
